5 Dias con un Oso
by Sakery-chan
Summary: USA se tendra que encargar de Kumajiro mientras Canada Se va por unos dias, ¿como cuidara a un Oso que lo odia?-USAxCanada-Mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡soy la grandiosa Sakery-Chan!

Traje un nuevo Fic de Amecan que me se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase

Son solo 6 capítulos (contando a este) y ya

Shikery:¡Me lo deben! Haha después de todo ¡Yo! escribí todo eso

Fakery:...Etto...yo también te ayude ¿recuerdas?

Shikery: ¡Ups! Lo siento Fakery pero solo escribiste el romance

Fakery:etto..esta bien

Sakery:¡Empecemos!

Nombres (de vez en cuando utilizare sus nombres)

Canada-Matthew

USA-Alfred

* * *

En las afueras de Canada,en una casa de cierto Canadiense

Ya era el desayuno

Los pajarillos cantaban,el sol salía y un canadiense con expresión seria y a la vez preocupada (existen esas cara) estaba sentado en su sofá y en su lado 2 maletas,todo con silencio hasta que...

¡PAFF!

Un portazo que provino de la puerta se escucho y ahora USA estaba en la entrada de su habitación ,todo desarreglado y su cabello despeinado y respiraba con dificultad

-¡Mattie! Llegue cuando pude ¡¿que pasa?!-Pregunto desesperado el de ojos azules pero después se dejo caer al piso por todo el cansancio que tenia

El canadiense lo miro fastidiado y nervioso

-¡Alfred,no es momento de dormir! Y escucha la emergencia-Exclamo (o susurro) Matthew dándole patadas pequeñas al Casi-inconsciente USA

-¿Eeh? ¿Cual es la emergencia?-Pregunto Alfred quien ya se levanto y miraba atentamente al canadiense

-Mmm promete que lo harás

-Lo prometo

(Sonido de suspenso)

-...-

-...-

-...¿Podrías cuidar a Kumajiro?

Silencio...

Otra vez USA dio una caída al estilo anime

-¡Solo por eso hiciste esa llamada!-Exclamo USA con pequeñas lagrimas saliéndole en las esquinas de sus ojos

**FLASHBACK (desde el punto de vista de USA)**

Eran las 4,38 AM

USA dormía tranquilamente e heroicamente abrazando a su hamburguesa de peluche,besándolo e mordiendolo (Tal vez imaginando a cierto Canada) hasta que...

/RING RING\

El sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió...

De mala gana lo agarro y contesto

-¿Hello?-contesto "amablemente" al individúo que interrumpió su dulce sueño (que era besando al Canadiense y haciendo una que otra cosas x3)

-¡AL! ...¡Necesito tu ayuda!-La voz del canadiense se oyó desesperada y asustada cosa que alarmo al estadounidense

-¡¿Que pasa?!

-Ven acá y te lo explico pero...¡Ven por favor,es una emergencia! ¡Recuerda que eres el Héroe que ayuda a todos!

-¡No te preocupes Mattie-Decía USA mientras desesperadamente se ponía sus pantalones y su camiseta

-Alfred...por favor no tardes,recuerda que eres mi Héroe y yo tu docenlla en apuros

-¡TRANQUILO MATTIE, TU HEROE IRA PARA YA!-Dijo mientras salía hacia su auto pero por mala suerte este se encontraba descompuesto y no le quedo de otra llamar a un helicóptero para llevarlo hacia Canada

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. **

Canada lo miro incrédulo mientras un pequeño sonrojo le rodeaba

-¡Eso no fue lo que paso!-Dijo Canada

-¡Claro que si! ¡El héroe nunca miente!

-esto fue lo que realmente paso

**FLASHBACK (Verdadero,Desde el punto de vista de Canada) **

Canada espero pacientemente en el teléfono a que su pareja (USA) contestara,hasta que...

-¿Hello?-Contesto una voz con mala gana en el teléfono

-¿Alfred? ¿Te puedo pedir una favor grande?

-¡no te preocupes Mattie, claro, y voy a tu casa por la emergencia!

-Alfred ,no es una emergencia muy grave-contesto tranquilamente el canadiense

-¡No me importa! ¡Ahora mismo voy!

-¡Espera Alfred! Solo quería preguntar si podrías cuidar a-

BIIIP BIIP

-"Suspiro" supongo que nada lo para-Dijo Canada cansadamente

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Esta bien pero ¿A donde vas?-pregunto USA

-Mi jefe me pidió acompañarlo para arreglar algunas situaciones con Holanda-Dijo como si nada Canada mientras USA lo mira incrédulo

-¡Con el Pedofilo drogadicto!

-¡Por ultima vez Al! El no es un pedofilo drogadicto,es mi amigo

-Pero Mattie, te va a Violar ni siquiera has notado como te mira-USA hizo un puchero,agarrando los pies del canadiense,viendo con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-Tranquilo,voy a estar bien,solo preocúpate de Kuma ¿Ok?-Dijo Canada ignorando la cara de su hermano Mientras agarraba sus 2 maletas

-Pfff,solo por un oso estupi- USA No pudo seguir su comentario al ver la cara asesina del canadiense que solo usa cuando alguien insulta su hockey y jarabe de arce-¡Esta bien,lo haré!

-Esta bien...¡ASI! Toma esto-Matthew le dio un papel enrollado a Alfred

-¿What is this?-Pregunto USA desenrollando el papel

-Es una lista de las cosas e necesidades de Kumakichi- Explico Canada mientras se acercaba al Estadounidense-Solo estaré 5 días afuera,prometo no tardar

Alfred tenia una mirada incrédula mientras leía el papel que AUN se desenrollaba y pasaba a mas de 7 metros,ignorando por completo que Canada le haya dado un beso rápido en la mejilla y se iba a la puerta

-¡Buena suerte,Bye!-Exclamo Canada mientras cerraba la puerta

Al escuchar el portazo,USA salió de su shock

Guardo la "corta" lista que le dio Canada y un pequeño suspiro se oyó en la cocina,se acerco sigilosamente y entro

Y allí estaba el causante de todo la situación,esponjoso como siempre,sentado

En la pequeña mesa,comiendo panqueques mientras con otra de su mano peluda leía un periódico

USA lo miro desafiadamente mientras Kumajiruo le devolvía la mirada, no sabia por que ese oso lo detestaba,una vez cuando estaba apunto de besar a Canada ,ese detestable oso lo detuvo poniendo esa excusa de "dame de comer"

Y otra en donde,ese oso ato su pie con una soga y ato el otro lado en la puerta,se cayo y termino con una pierna casi rota

Canada en vez de consolar a USA,solo defendía Kumajiro, decía "es solo un oso,Alfred" O "Kumakichi jamas haría algo asi"

Muchas cosas hacia ese oso para herir a su heroica persona y eso era injusto

Se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras a Kumajiruo lo miro confundido

-Good, Bear hoy yo te cuidare ¿que te parece? Me vas a obedecer y te daré panqueques, después de todo ¡Soy Estados Unidos! El país mas poderoso del mundo! El que nunca se rinde y complacerá a Mattie ¿entendiste? Y se que no nos hemos llevado bien desde que te mande a bañar en una lavandería pero hay que hacerlo...por Mattie ¿ok? Y como dije ¡Soy Estados unidos! ¡Yo puedo! ¿Entendiste?-Termino su largo discursó mirando tranquilamente al animal

El oso solo lo miro como si nada

-¿quien?

USA solo se fue hacia el refrigerador con una expresión "alegre" y se dio cabezazos mientras el osito solo seguía comiendo

Esto iban a ser 5 días muy laaargos

* * *

Muy corto ¿no? Prometo que en los siguientes seran mas largos

Esto es solo un epilogo y habrá 5 capítulos mas que van a ser one-Shot ¿entendieron?

Y antes que nada ¡estos NO es un KumajiroxAmerica! ¡Es un Amecan! pero lo voy a poner al final!

A veces me pregunte ¿como se llevaban Kumajiro y USA?

Puse a un Kumajiro mas inteligente ¿no? Hehehe lo siento ¡pero me parece muy lindo y panchoncito! :3

¿Que va a ver en el siguiente capitulo?

Helados,Cine y ¿policía?

¡Descubran que habrá en el siguiente capitulo!

Espero les haya gustado y pido comentarios e opiniones.


	2. Helado,Pelicula y ¿Policia?

¡LA AWESOME SAKERY-CHAN,VUELVE! Y CON SUS NO AWESOME ASISTENTES

Rekery:¡Cállate! Me vas a romper el tímpano. ¿Y que es eso de asistente?

Shikery:¡Es cierto! Nosotras no somos tus asistentes

Sakery: Naaa ustedes son mis asistentes desde que firmaron mi contrato, por eso les pago

Rekery y Shikery: ¡pero si No,Nos pagas nada!

Sakery:¡Claro que si, recuerden cuando...

Fakery:"Suspiro" supongo que yo tendré que hacer los honores , Bueno Hetalia no nos pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo dibujador

* * *

Desde que USA entro en la casa de Canada y este se fue dejándolo a cargo de Kumajiro, no le fue muy bien que digamos

Kumajiro se la pasaba gruñiendole y diciendo "¿Quien?" O "Dame de comer" era insoportable para el estadounidense

Pero aun así tenia que cuidarlo después de todo el oso era muy,MUY importante para el Canadiense,si este regresara y algo le pasaba al oso ,Canada soltaría la furia que solo saca cuando alguien insulta su hockey y jarabe de arce

USA estaba en el sofá de la sala viendo con el ceño fruncido a un lindo osito que esta acostado al lado de el también viéndolo como si nada

-Dame de comer

-Not

-Dame de comer

-Not

-Dame de comer

-¡NOT!

-...-

-...-

-Dame de comer

USA solo se levanto del cómodo sofá y camino lentamente hacia la habitación del canadiense ante la mirada confusa del oso

Kumajiro pensaba como su Amo quien no sabe como se llama soporta a ese tipo,era muy insoportable y exigente hasta mas que ese Prusiano con ego gigantesco.

No le a caído bien ese tipo,no desde que ese tipo llamado USA lo mando a bañar en una lavandería y desde ese día le a jugado bromas muy fuertes hasta la mas inocente a la mas macabra

**7 minutos después...**

USA volvió con con gigantesco helado de varios sabores mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa al oso que miraba hipnotizado al helado

-¿Quieres?-Pregunto USA con un tono falso dulce

-Dame

-¡No,Es mio!

-Grrr

USA lamió el helado con lentitud como si no se quisiera acabar el helado con rapidez y también miraba de reojo a Kumajiro a ver su reacción

Kumajiro con un brillo extraño en los ojos saco algo detrás de el y resulto ser jarabe de arce

-¿Quieres un poco en tu helado?-Pregunto Kumajiro

-¡YES!

USA agarro lo que se suponía que era jarabe y lo echo en su helado

Lamió lentamente el jarabe de arce y luego cambio su mueca de felicidad a una de asco

Escupio todo su helado mientras su piel cambiaba a color verde

-¿Que...era ...eso ?-Dijo USA tratando de respirar y no vomitar

-No querrás saberlo-Respondió el oso

La paciencia de USA (si es que alguna ves la tuvo) se fue al

Carajo

Se levanto lentamente y se fue hacia la habitación del Canadiense ante la mirada confusa de kumajiro

**9 Minutos despues**

USA volvió con una correa en la mano mirando macabramente al osito quien se encogió

-Levantare bear que vamos a ir a comprar una pelicula-Exclamo USA-hay una nueva y grandiosa película hecha en mi y quiero verla

Kumajiro rápido como lo canta un gallo se paro y se alejo corriendo lejos del estadounidense quien se sobresalto

Y como si estuviera capturando a un caballo, USA uso la correa para atrapar a Kumajiro quien se resistió pero ante lo que pesa el oso y la fuerza de USA es obvio quien gana

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la salida a pesar de la resistencia del animal

Al fin llegaron al auto del estadounidense donde USA tubo que amarrar con el cinturón a Kumajiro y rápidamente fue hacia el asiento del piloto y prendió el auto

En el camino solo se oía la risa de USA y las protestas de Kumajiro de "Dame de comer"

USA no sabia como Canada soportaba a ese oso,era muy exigente y encima no recuerda su nombre.

Kumajiruo miro hacia el lado en la venta y vio a el auto de al lado, un niño de 5 años que lo veía con adoración y emoción junto con otra niña de 9 años que lo veía con ternura mientras esta cargaba a un bebe recién nacido,el papa y la mama solo miraban al frente en la autopista

Kumajiruo miro a ambos niños y luego puso ojos con un brillo inocente causando que los niños gritaran lo que parecia un "Aaaw"

de repente una lampara prendida apareció en su cabeza

Agarro una hoja blanca que tenia en frente y una pluma que estaba escondida allí y escribió en la hoja "Help me" mientras USA mantenía toda su atención en frente en la autopista ignorando completamente al oso

Kumajiro pego la hoja en la ventana dejándola ver a los niños quienes al leer el mensaje cambiaron su expresión de adoración a un ceño fruncido mirando con odio al estadounidense

-Bueno ya estamos apunto de...¡GYAA!-Grito USA al ver un pañal chocar con su ventana haciendo que se moviera un poco el auto

De repente otro pañal choco en su ventana pero esta vez relleno (Saben a lo que hablo verdad o.O) haciendo que explotara en la ventana,se embarrara por todos lados y...

-Aag ¡no puedo ver!-Grito USA moviendo el volante de un lado al otro

10 minutos despues

La buena noticia es que no choco ni se lastimo ni Kumajiro pero la mala...

-¡Como que me van a llevar a la cárcel!-Exclamo USA a todo pulmón- Si toda la culpa la tienen esos niños y ¡Ese oso!

-Mis hijos no tienen nada que ver con eso,señor-Dijo el papa dándole un buen golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire a USA

La mama se acerco al estadounidense y le dio una buena cachetada que dejo la mejilla de USA muy roja

-¡como se atreve a acusar a unos angelitos y a ese osito lindo!-Dijo la señora dirigiendo la mirada a los 3 niños que tenían ojos de cachorrito y abrazaban con fuerza a Kumajiruo quien tenia cara de osito inocente.

USA solo la miro con incredulidad y lo metieron en el Auto de la policía

Miro hacia atrás cuando el auto se prendió y siguió su camino pero vio algo que le hirvió la sangre

Allí estaban los 3 "angelitos" con una sonrisa maliciosa y el oso con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

**En la comisaría**

USA estaba agarrando una taza de cafe mientras la golpeaba con las rejas

-¡Digno a un abogado! Ese oso los engaño, ¡Créanme!

-Oye lindo zapatos-Dijo un chico mirándolo aterradora mente

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-¡Alfred-Exclamo un chico rubio de ojos verdes y unas cejas muy pobladas mejor conocido como Inglaterra-Kun quien tenia expresion furiosa y con sus manos tenia agarrado a un oso

-¡IGGY!

-Por que no me sorprende verte aquí- Murmuro el ingles

-¡Iggy! Please sácame de aquí

-Ya me adelante, Baka-Un oficial paso junto a Inglaterra abriendo la celda

-Eres libre ,Jones

Rápidamente USA salió disparado afuera abrazando casi axfisiadamente a Inglaterra

-¡Thank you Iggy!

-¡Cállate Baka,me debes 10,000 dólares!

-¡10,000 DOLARES!

-Si Baka,mejor vámonos-Dijo Inglaterra Jalando al hipnotizado estadounidense

USA se fijo por abajo y miro al causante de todas sus desgracias pero este causante estaba cómodamente dormido en los brazos del ingles

"Solo faltan 4 días,Alfred,Tranquilo"Pensó para si mismo USA

Que ingenuo era Estados Unidos,lo que le esperaba mañana

* * *

Eso es todo,espero que les haya gustado

Por cierto los que tengan Twitter busquenme poniendo Sakery-Chan para que me reconozcan mi perfil tiene de foto a un perrito frenshpuduls blanco! Tambien pongan ale635546

¡a los comentarios!

**Yue-black-in-the-Ai**-¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y "Se va hacia ella y le da un abraso de oso" gracias por lo linda ¡Tu también lo eres!

Con cariño una niña inocente y con ojos inocentes mortales

**Bloom Medianoche**-Pídeme lo que quieras excepto dominar al mundo,ser presidenta,Secuestrar a Mexico o Canada,Asesinar al gringo,Darte dinero, Etc X3 ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Udthou**-Que bueno que lo ames pero no es suficiente para mi ¡Di que estas obsesionada! XD ¡Gracias por el comentario! Lo que le espera Al gringo jejeje

**himitsu-san**-Gracias por hacer realidad mi petición y también gracias por el comentario eres realmente buena escribiendo

**G.A-motoharu**-¡Hay que unir fuerzas y encontrar mas fansgirl de AmeCan y del Fruk! Mala suerte que no podemos comunicarnos haci para hacer nuestros planes (¡AmeCan dominara al mundo muajajaja)

Por cierto a todas las fans del AmeCan (y Lemmon) les quiero dar 3 sorpresas atrasadas de navidad

¡VAYAN A ESTAS PAGINAS!

post/27438774477/kimi-no-tonari-wa-boku-igai-mitomenaindazo-r18

post/26609344797/hand-in-hand-r18-america-x-canada-espanol

post/29424763664/stealthmode

Vayan a la pagina que los lleva y se emocionaran,las paginas no me pertenecen

PIDO COMENTARIOS E OPINIONES!


End file.
